iLove
by xMibzinhoO
Summary: Por causa de uma briga... eles ficaram juntos
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Depois do beijo entre Freddie e Sam, uma grande chama cresceu entre eles, Sam para um pouco de implicar com o Freddie, e Freddie sempre rindo com as implicâncias de Sam...

"Sam"

- Mãe - Sam falando com a mãe dela

- vou passar no apartamento de carly daqui a pouco

- por que você ta me falando isso, não me interessa nem um pouco - Mãe de Sam respondendo

- Tudo bem então ! - Sam Grita

- "Vou passar no apartamento de carly e espero que o freddie esteja lá... ops, o que é isso?... espero que ele não esteja lá por que se não vou descontar minha raiva nele" - Sam pensando

Casa da Carly

- "A Aula hoje foi bem estressante, caramba como eu estou cansada" - Carly pensando

- "quando cheguei no apartamento, estranhei que a porta estava aberta... quando olhei bem estava Sam e Freddie discutindo".

- Está tudo bem aqui? - Pergunta Carly

- Por que não estaria? - Sam e Freddie respondendo juntos

Freddie sai e bate a porta bem forte

- por que o freddie está com muita raiva sam ? - perguntando carly a amiga

- eu não sei! - responde sam

- Sam, o freddie não é de ficar irritado daquela forma por nada ! - Afirma Carly

- Tá bom, eu digo... - fala Sam

- Eu só mechi no laptop dele, ele viu e ficou bravo... - disse Sam

- Sam, tenho certeza de que não foi só isso - diz Carly

- Está bem Carly... eu mechi e quebrei o laptop dele - diz Sam com a cabeça e voz baixa

- Agora sim,o Freddie fica uma fera só quando você encosta! - disse carly

- Você tem que se desculpar com ele - disse carly

- Eu não vou, depois que eu terminar esse lanche vou para minha casa me deitar por que estou cansada - disse Sam

- " Em falar em canssaço preciso descançar " - pensa carly

" Freddie "

Freddie havia tomado um banho para esfriar a cabeça, por causa da briga com a Sam, deitou na cama e ficou pensando...

- "por que a Sam fez aquilo?" - pensando muito freddie

- " pensando bem quando eu entrei no apartamento da Carly a sam estava mechendo no meu laptop na cozinha, e estava com um sanduiche e um copo de suco"

Flash...

- "Carly ?... vim aqui pegar meu laptop que eu esqueci do ultimo iCarly de ontem," - disse freddie

- "pera ai, o que a Sam ta fazendo no meu laptop, olhando bem, ela tava olhando alguma coisa lá"

- "Sam! o que você está fazendo no meu laptop"?

Sam olha e joga o suco em cima do laptop...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

- ELA DEVE TER VISTO A FOTO DE EU E A WENDY SE BEIJANDO! - exclamou freddie deitado em sua cama

- "mais pera ai, o que tem haver a Sam olhar a foto, de min e a wendy nos beijando" pensou freddie

- "e jogar o suco em cima do meu laptop depois que eu chamei ela" - freddie pensando mais um pouco

-" será..que... a sam tá gostando de min?" - freddie pensando

Frededie fica sério, depois de ter pensado nisso, mais por dentro abre um sorriso enorme

" Carly "

- "era só o que me faltava hoje, já cansada da aula, agora ter meus dois melhores amigos brigados, que até agora não engoli bem aquela história da Sam" - pensando carly

- "espero que amanhã eles se acertem e fique tudo uma maravilha"

- Spencer ! o jantar tá na mesa... - Grita Carly

- Foi mal maninha, tava vendo Tv e me empolguei no programa - se explica Spencer

- tudo bem... qual era o programa? - pergunta carly

- é... esqueci - responde spencer

- spencer você acabou de ver o programa e falou que estava empolgado em assisti-lo - fala carly

- eu sei... só que agora eu esqueci... - fala spencer

- iai, como foi seu dia ? - pergunta Spencer

- foi meio estranho... - responde carly

- como assim estranho? - pergunta novamente Spencer

- não sei, quando cheguei da aula hoje, sam e freddie estavam tendo uma briga feia - responde carly

- sabe o por quê ? - pergunta spencer

- A sam falou que sem querer derrubou suco no laptop do freddie - respondeu Carly

- humm... - spencer faz uma cara pensativa

" Sam "

Sam estava deitada em sua cama pensando em sua briga com freddie...

- "por que eu fiz aquilo? só me lembro do freddie perguntando o que eu estava fazendo no seu laptop, e de repente eu peguei o suco e joguei em cima do laptop..." -

- _open close me, leave your secrets with me, i can ease your pain - _era a Carly ligando para Sam

- Alô? - falou Sam

- Sam, amanhã você vai vim aqui no apartamento e vai me explicar direitinho aquela briga com o freddie - falou Carly

- não tem pra que carly, já ta tudo resolvido - respondeu sam

- não ta nada resolvido, por um acaso você já pediu desculpa ao freddie? - rebate carly

- Nem me ameaçando, eu pediria desculpa à aquele nerd - respondeu Sam

- humm - suspira Carly

- mais amanhã vem aqui para conversamos... - fala carly

- até amanhã então - responde Sam

- tá, até amanhã então - fala carly

- "humm, a sam ta me escondendo alguma coisa, essa história de "eu derrubei o suco sem querer" ta muito estranha" - pensa Carly

- ding dong - era o freddie tocando a campainha

- oi Carly, a Sam ta ai ? - pergunta Freddie

- não, por quê? - pergunta carly

- nada não, por queê eu queria conversar com você a sós - responde freddie

- humm - carly faz um rosto misterioso

- Freddie tá tudo bem? - pergunta carly

- Não ! - responde freddie

- então, o que você queria falar comigo? - pergunta carly

- eu acho que a sam ta gostando de min! - Afirma freddie

Carly arregala os olhos com uma cara de surpresa


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

" Carly "

Já é de manhã, espero que minha conversa com a Sam seja ótima quero tirar essa história a limpo

- Bom dia Sam - falou Carly sonolenta

- Bom dia Spe... Sam! - Carly acorda

- O qu... qu.. o que você está fazendo aqui? - Carly Pergunta

- Ué, você não queria conversar sobre alguma coisa? - rebate Sam

- mais não era tão cedo né... - falou Carly

Depois de um Tempo...

- Então Sam, vai me explica o que aconteceu ontem? - pergunta Carly misteriosamente

- eu já disse, eu sem querer derrubei o suco no laptop dele - responde sam

- Sam, o Freddie jamais ficaria daquela forma se você tive-se ederrubado sem querer - fala Carly

- vai me contar a verdade ou não ? - pergunta Carly

- é que eu to... _open close me leav_... ops carls vou ter que ir minha mãe ta me chamando... - fala sam

- pera ai, termina o que vocÇe ia dizer - fala Carly

- não da tempo até daqui a pouco ou só amanhã mesmo

" Freddie "

Sam saiu da casa da Carly correndo o que será que houve? vou falar com a Carly

- Carly o que ela falou? - pergunta Freddie

- nada, nem se quizer, me falou a verdade sobre o laptop - responde carly

- Carly eu tive uma ideia chama a Sam e tranca a porta e fala que ela só vai sair quando contar a verdade sobre o laptop - diz Freddie

- humm - pensa Carly

- vou tentar

- vou para a aula agora

- também - fala Freddie

"Sam"

- "acho que a carly tá desconfiada de alguma coisa ela fica toda estranha depois que eu falei que joguei o suco no laptop do freddie sem querer..."

- _open close me..._ - Celular da Sam toca

- pode passar aqui em casa agora? - pergunta Carly

- "o que eu respondo... se eu falar não, ela fica ainda mais desconfiada e se eu falar sim vou ter que contar a verdade..." - pensa Sam

- Na...Sim, eu passo ai agora... - responde Sam

- Vou ficar esperando... - Fala Carly

No Apartamento de Carly

- oi amiga - fala Sam entrando no apartamento

- Oi - fala Carly trancando a porta

- o que, que tá acontecendo aqui ? - Pergunta Sam


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

É agora vou arrancar a verdade da Sam...

- nada - fala carly

- e por que você trancou a porta - pergunta Sam

- por nada, vamos conversar agora - fala Carly

- está bem carly, eu vou contar o que você quer saber... - fala Sam

- vai? - pergunta Carly

- vou - responde sam

- Eu estava aqui, lanchando e mechendo no laptop do Freddie , quando eu vi uma foto, ai só me lembro de ver o Freddie me chamando e perguntando o que eu estava fazendo no laptop... - fala Sam

- Sim, mais até ai eu já sabia... - fala Carly

- só que...nesse meio tempo eu tinha pego o suco e jogado em cima do laptop do Freddie... - fala Sam com a cabeça baixa

- mais por que você fez isso? - pergunta Carly

- Eu não sei, tá bom Carly, eu olhei pra alguma coisa, fiquei com raiva e joguei - responde sam

- a foto da Wendy e Freddie se beijando ? - pergunta carly

Sam fica em silêncio e de cabeça baixa

- Sam, me responde uma coisa você ta gostando do Freddie ? - carly faz uma pergunta séria

- Eu... Eu... eu não sei Carly, eu vi aquela foto me deu muita raiva, ai quando eu vi ele me chamar, ele olhou eu jogando o suco propositalmente... - fala Sam

- desculpa ter mentido carly - fala Sam

- não tem problema - responde carly

- mais o que você vai fazer agora? - pergunta Sam

- ué, vou ver se o Freddie gosta de você, bobinha - fala Carly

- depois do que eu fiz Carly acho que nem pintada a ouro - fala Sam

- vamos ver - fala Carly

" Freddie "

- "Sabe de uma coisa, eu gosto da Sam mesmo não tem pra que eu ficar com raiva dela agora..." - pensa Freddie

- " vou até lá e falar com as duas"

- "quando eu sai do meu apartamento encontro spencer" - pensa freddie

- spencer o que você ta fazendo aqui fora? - pergunta Freddie

- eu não sei - responde spencer

- eu sai para fazer as compras quando eu voltei a porta estava trancada - termina de responder spencer

- ding dong... Carly... abre a porta... - grita spencer

- meus Deus esqueci a porta trancada - fala carly

- desculpa spencer - fala carly

- o que você... a deixa pra lá, vou durmi... - fala spencer

- oi Carly - fala Freddie

- oi Sam

- "o que deu nele pra falar comigo depois do que eu fiz?" - pensa Sam

- iai meninas, estão fazendo o que? - pergunta Freddie

- nada, só conversando - responde Carly

- o que houve Sam, um gato comeu sua lingua?por que não fala comigo? - pergunta Freddie

- É qu...que eu pensei que você não queria falar comigo depois do que aconteceu...

- a, aquilo é passado já - fala Freddie

- então carly vou ter que ir... - Fala Sam

- Está bem - Fala Carly

- iai Carly como foi? - perguta Freddie

- ela me contou tudo - responde carly

Freddie abre um sorriso bem grande...

- Freddie me responde uma coisa, é impressão minha ou você ta gostando da Sam? - pergunta Carly

- não... nada ver, só perguntei - fala freddie

- humm - carly faz um rosto misterioso

- sabe já vou também - fala Freddie

- então, xau - fala Carly vindo para o seu quarto

- " hoje foi outro dia bastante estranho..." - pensa carly

" Freddie "

- "Caramba a carly já está quase persebendo que eu estou gostando da Sam" - pensa Freddie

- "Estou aqui deitado denovo pensando no que fazer, não sei se conto a verdade pra Sam e ver o que ela decide ou conto para Carly e talvez ela me ajude em algo"

" Sam "

- " Amanhã vou passar na Carly e ver o que ela vai falar sobre o que eu contei a ela "

De manhã

- Spencer coloca um pouco de cereal para min por favor? - pergunta carly

- tudo bem manina, mais não acostuma não... - responde spencer

- já me acostumei - fala carly sorrindo

- Obrigado spencer, mais agora vou pro colégio - fala Carly

no Colégio

- Oi Carly - fala Sam

- Oi Sam - fala Carly

- depois da aula eu posso passar no seu apartamento para conversarmos sobre aquilo? - pergunta Sam

- Pode sim, eu quero fazer umas perguntas à você... - fala carly

- iai, meninas - fala Freddie

- Sam? tá tudo bem? - Pergunta Freddie

- Freddie eu... eu... queria... - Sam fala tremula


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

" Freddie "

- "Será que ela vai falar o que eu penso que ela vai falar, mesmo na frente da carly" - pensa Freddie

- " Freddie eu... eu... queria - ainda com a voz tremula Sam

- Sam, não... - Freddie ia falar quando...

Sam coloca o dedo na boca de Freddie para ele deixar ela terminar de falar...

- Eu queria me desculpar por ter jogado o suco no seu laptop...

Freddie tira o sorriso do reosto e abraça Sam aceitando suas desculpas...

Indo para Casa

- "Por que ela não falou, podia jurar que ela ia falar que gosta de min" - pensa Freddie

- Carly, eu não sei o que eu faço mais não tá dando para aguentar mais... - Fala Sam

- E o que você vai fazer? - Pergunta Carly

- Eu não sei Carly, to tentando disfarçar mais não da - responde Sam

- Eu vou fazer algo aqui na sua cozinha, algo para comer to com muita fome - Fala Sam

- Tá bem, vou ficar vendo esse programa - Fala Carly

De repente Freddie abre a porta, chamando Carly

- Carly, eu sei que eu falei que eu não sentia nada pela Sam, mais eu não sei... - fala Freddie

Sam estava escudando tudo da conversa entre Carly e Freddie...

- Carly eu acho que eu estou gostando mesmo da Sam! - diz Freddie

Sam fica de boquiaberta depois de ter escutado o que Frededie disse


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

" Sam "

"Estou aqui deitada no sofá de casa pensando e relembrando das palavras que o Freddie falou para Carly..."

Sam decide ligar para Carly...

- Carly ?- fala Sam

- Oi Sam - Fala Carly

- você acha que eu devo falar pro Freddie que eu to gostando dele também? - pergunta Sam

- Eu não sei, eu acho melhor você esperar ele falar algo - fala Carly

- Já que hoje é sábado posso passar o dia com você ai no seu apartamento? - Pergunta Sam

- Claro amiga pode vim - Responde Carly

Chegando no apartamento de Carly, Freddie sai do seu apartamento para ir para o apartamento de Carly também ... quando Sam e Freddie se encontram...

e ficam se olhando por alguns segundos quando...

- oi Sam - Fala Freddie

- O.. Oi Freddie - Responde Sam

- está tudo bem? - pergunta Freddie

- Tá sim, porque não estaria? - pergunta Sam

- Freddie eu queria... - ia falar Sam

- Sam eu não consigo aguentar mais, eu go... - fala Freddie

quando é interro,pido por Carly abrindo a porta

- Oi gente - fala Carly

- Oi Carly - fala Sam

- Oi - Fala Freddie

- Estava acontecendo alguma coisa aqui ? - pergunta Carly

- não - fala Sam

- só estava me desculpando com o Freddie denovo - Fala sam nervosa

- e eu estava falando para ela que não precisava - fala Freddie

- "humm" - pensda Carly, ficando com um rosto pensativo

- vamos no shake dahora? - pergunta Carly

- ué, vamos - responde Sam

- vamos freddie? - pergunta Carly

- Ok, já estou indo - fala Freddie

No Shake Dahora

- é, eu vou no banheiro - Fala Sam

Quando Sam entra no banheiro, Freddie começa a falar...

- Carly acho que vou falar o que eu sinto pela Sam hoje - fala Freddie

- Sério? - pergunta Carly

- Sim, vou dizer tudo - Freddie fala com convicção

Quando de repente entra Wendy no shake dahora começa a falar com o Freddie...

- Oi... Oi Wendy - Fala Freddie surpreso

- Freddie, eu sei que eu deviar ter confiado mais em você, por favor me perdoa?... - fala Wendy

- Não tem nada pra perdoar Wendy - Fala Freddie

Depois de ouvir aquilo Wendy parte para cima de Frededie e começa a beija-lo nessa hora Sam sai do banheiro...

Uma Lágrima escorre do rosto da Sam, que fica parada olhando aquela cena..

Freddue ikga oara Frente, depois de ter separado a Webdy e quando olha bem...

- SAM ! - fala Freddie

Sam sai correndo em direção ao apartamento de Carly

- Wendy por que você fez isso? - pergunta Freddie

- eu pensei que depois de vocÇe ter me perdoado eu e você, voltariamos a namorar - explicou-se Wendy

- Não Wendy... - fala Freddie

- por que eu to gostando de outra pessoa e quero ficar com ela - diz Freddie

Depois de dizer aquilo Freddie sai correndo procurando a Sam


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

" Sam "

" por que ele fez isso comigo..." ele falou para a Carly que gostava de min, eu me contive naquela hora... mais por que ele tinha que voltar para Wendy se gostava de min..." - pensa Sam

- " se ele aparecer aqui eu vou bater muito nele..." pensa Sam com muita raiva

" Freddie "

- " Preciso encontrar a Sam para explicar o que ouve ali" - pensa freddie correndo

- "chegando no eu apartamento viu a porta do apartamento da Carly aberta...

- "A Sam só pode estar aqui" - Pensou Freddie

Subindo para o estudo do iCarly Freddie enconstra Sam chorando nos puffies...

- Sam... - ia falar Freddie

- Nem começe Benson, não quero ouvir uma palavra sua... - fala Sam

- Mais mesmo assim vou falar - Fala Freddie com coragem

- A wendy apareceu lá e me pediu desculpa por não ter confiado em min quando namoravamos,eu perdoei e do nada ela me beijou! - Fala Freddie

- e você acha que eu vou acreditar nessa história? - pergunta Sam

- você precisa acreditar! - Freddie fala

- e por quê? - pergunta Sam novamente

- Por que Sam... Eu gosto de você, gosto não... eu amo você - Fala Freddie

Sam para de chorar e pergunta...

- você gosta de min mesmo? - Pergunta Sam

- Sim, muito - fala Freddie

Freddie vai para perto de Sam, os dois se abraçam.. quando Sam ia falar... Freddie beija Sam...

- Freddie, eu também gosto de você - diz Sam feliz

Freddie abre um grande sorriso e volta a beija-la

- Sam... quer namorar comigo? - pergunta Frededie

- Sim, eu quero muito - responde Sam

Sam começa a beijar Freddie...

Fim...


End file.
